


...she felt in love with an irish man.

by fuckyeahAidanGillen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahAidanGillen/pseuds/fuckyeahAidanGillen
Summary: Fanfic set in the song Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran.I loved writing this, I love Ed Sheeran and write about this song and be able to return my mind to the beautiful streets of Dublin was amazing.I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it.❤





	...she felt in love with an irish man.

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to give a different approach to the original story, focusing only on them and on how I imagine them living the lyrics of this song.

His footsteps were the only sound that broke the silence of the streets. It was strange that nobody was around, it was not too late and it was Saturday night. Although after a lifetime there, he knew perfectly where everyone would be.  
His steps now went straight to Grafton Street, where the echoes of music and laughter came in echoes that grew as he approached. It was like entering another world, one made only and exclusively in Dublin. The joviality that was breathed in the air made you smile, leave behind all the problems and join the party.  
He opted for a random bar, in which there seemed to be live music. It was overflowing, but still could make a hole to the bar and ask for a glass of Bourbon. While waiting, his gaze drifted to the stage, a couple played a rhythmic U2 song, wanting to pay tribute to the Irish group. But the man's eyes rested on her.  
She was a redhead, with a smile that eclipsed the rest. He played the guitar and she played the violin while singing with a voice that looked like an angel's. He swallowed sharply at the image, and was almost unaware that his drink was ready.  
He watched them a while longer, and only when the small group took a break did he take the opportunity to go out and get a cigarette.

\- You have one? - A voice behind him, thin and melodic, opened up. When he turned around, he allowed himself to smile back, knowing he could not resist. The girl who had previously been playing on stage was before him, only then could he see her better. No doubt, she was beautiful, she had a beauty that he would never have found in another person. Her hair was an imposing fire-colored mane that fell elegantly down her shoulders, and her eyes, the biggest of blues, was a complete sea bathed in a special light. And he had just drowned in them. -

\- It's the last one, but I just started it, if you want we can share it.

The idea seemed to convince her, as she cut distances with him as she nodded in satisfaction. She leaned sideways on the wall, fixing all her attention on the major's features. He was handsome for the age he would probably have (over 30 safe) thin and marked features. A perfectly trimmed knob, and a silvery sea spreading across each of his temples.

\- I'm Sansa.

\- Petyr.

The presentation was brief, but it seemed to be worth the two of them. Why did they need more?  
He offered her the cigarette as he leaned against the wall in the same position as her, watching her patiently.

\- I like how you play. Also, you have a beautiful voice.

\- It's not all my merit.

\- Oh, your boyfriend does not play that guitar badly.

\- It's not my boyfriend, it's my brother Robb.

He could not explain why he was so happy about that answer, but his smile gave him away. Too wide.

\- What brings you here?

\- How do you know I'm not from here?

\- Because even though your hair could make you look like an Irishwoman, that accent betrays you, darling.

That nickname made her smile, shrugging her shoulders and now she was the one who passed him the cigarette.

\- We wanted to leave London. I was dying to come here and enjoy the unique atmosphere that this city gives off. We came practically to madness, we started playing in the street, and the owner of the bar proposed to us to work here the nights of the weekend. - She explained takingthe cigarette when he returned to her hands, letting out the smoke with delicacy and elegance upwards. - And tell me, what brings you here? Corrupt some pretty girl with a few extra drinks?

That made him laugh, shrugging his shoulders, as if he had discovered his most dreaded plan. His eyes, greedy and cunning, with a color she had never seen before, traveled slowly, stopping on her lips a few seconds before he spoke again. - Do you think he would have possibilities?

Her brother had started playing without her, she could hear the unmistakable chords of his guitar, but she did not seem to mind.  
The redhead bit her lower lip with some force, nodding almost without realizing it.

\- Do you have a plan? - She whispered. It was involuntary, because the distances between them had been shortened at an incredible speed. But Sansa did not feel like slowing down when it was not necessary. She felt incredibly comfortable with him, and as long as she felt that way, she was not going to back away. -

\- ...Could be. - His voice became a serious whisper, subtly tilting his face to begin to kiss her neck, very softly, afraid to damage that fine and pale porcelain that so well fitted his lips. After a few torturing minutes kissing her skin, and with the hands of the redhead repeatedly sinking into his subtly curly hair, he spoke again. - Do you want a drink?

They both moved away from the place, holding hands with their fingers entwined. They searched among hundreds of incredibly animated bars one that convinced them, and after a few seconds deliberating, they opted for one. The music was excellent, and the atmosphere unmatched.  
Once in front of the bar, she asked for a shot of Jameson and another of Jack Daniel's. He merely observed her, lost to her body, on her lips and in her hair.  
But she did not leave him long unattended. The distances between both became insignificant, the height between them was of a very little difference, and for that reason Sansa could raise a hand and slide it by his right temple, admiring the field of silver that extended by her.

\- You know? I once dreamed something similar. A mysterious man who took me out to dance ... Are you the man of my dreams?

His smile widened at her words, and his response was to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. There he taught her to dance the Kaleigh, which was the most typical dance in Ireland, and after several attempts and some missteps, it seemed to dominate him quite easily. He encouraged her as she repeated his lessons perfectly, unable to stop laughing.  
Then she raised her voice, a capella, without caring about the rhythm of the music and began to sing Carrickfergus using her feet to set the rhythm. Petyr could have had that voice in repeat mode for a week.  
And in that room full of people, he swore that she was singing just for him.  
After finishing exhausted of songs and dances, Sansa challenged him to a game of billiards, to which he could not say no.  
She offered him one of the tacos, which he sharpened with chalk several times before putting on the balls. With a dry and perfect blow, Petyr broke the triangle of balls, getting to strain one of the smooth in one of the holes. The redhead mocked him, telling him it was the beginner's luck. But he showed her his skills in the game by putting two more balls.  
Now it was her turn, and it was not going to be less. Leaning brazenly on the table, she began to strain several balls, maybe four in her turn. This time, when she leaned back to his side, he did the same behind her, whispering something in her ear just for her. Finally, she ignored that she had to pull to face him and with her back against the pool table. After several more whispers, and some other mischievous smile, Petyr ended up tilting his face to catch the lips of the youngest between their own, creating a passionate but at the same time, tender kiss. She reciprocated the kiss without thinking much, running his arms with both hands in her way to his hair, where her fingers sank again. She loved that feeling of freedom, it was like feeling at home, and she was beginning to believe that this city was becoming her true home.  
And she simply kissed him as if there were no one else in the room.

They had already abused enough of the hospitality of the place, and the streets began to slowly evict themselves. They did not even seem to care what time it was, because both were walking hand in hand again down the street. He insisted on accompanying her home, something to which she had no intention of saying no.  
Once both reached the beginning of the street, they waited for a few minutes for a taxi to pass, meanwhile, Sansa was holding in his arms, trying to keep some heat.  
When at last a taxi braked at their side, they soon climbed up and settled into the rear seats.

\- And your brother?

\- He spends the weekends at his 'girlfriend' Jeyne's house. It has a flat on O'Connell Street. - The redhead leaned better against his chest, losing her eyes on the streets that passed quickly before her. Each night that passed in that city she increased her desire to stay there forever. She felt complete, as if she had never felt part of a place until she set foot in that city. And now he, who kept his gaze on the same action as her, while one of his hands strengthened the grip around her waist, and the other entangled between the strands of her hair.  
Finally, Sansa looked up at him, losing himself in that sea of silver bathed in emerald green brushstrokes, before coming closer to join her lips with his in a new kiss. They were like that the rest of the trip, sharing kisses, some more lasting than others, laughter, caresses or simply, looking at each other. It seemed as if both of them had been destined to meet each other.

The journey came to an end just when their lips had come together again, so they had to interrupt the kiss to pay the driver and leave the car. Sansa took him by the hand again, direct to a red door. The city was like that, many of the houses had bright and colorful doors. And it seemed pure coincidence that her own possessed that color.  
Inside, she made a quick tour of the ground floor, ending in the kitchen where she served a glass of wine, because it is not that she had anything better. She pushed herself with her arms on the countertop, then taking a package of half-finished Doritos to start tasting them.  
Petyr shortened the distance with her, running her bare legs with both hands after having left the wine glass on the center table. She loved the way he smiled, and she really wondered how many times he had smiled sincerely, not that his lips were smiling but his eyes were not. And this was enough for the woman to feel complete.

\- I'm going to write a song, about an Irish boy and a perfect night. I promise.

And after whispering that a few inches from his lips, she launched himself to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love this two❤
> 
> Opinios are always welcome! And I want to know what you thing about it.


End file.
